Trident
|speed = 1.1 |stack = No |renewable = Yes |fa = 1.13 (Snapshot 18w07a) 1.4 (Bedrock Edition) |hexvalue = 1C7 |decvalue = 455 |techname = trident |dropped by = Drowned }}A trident is an underwater-themed weapon that is occasionally wielded by Drowned mobs. Source Tridents can occasionally be dropped from Drowned mobs holding a trident (8% chance) when killed in Java Edition, but they have a chance of dropping from all drowned in Bedrock Edition. Drowned occasionally spawn holding a trident in their hand. It is worth noting that tridents cannot be crafted, unlike bows, crossbows, and swords, meaning the only way to obtain them is to picking them up after killing a Drowned. Tridents do not drop from drowned converted from zombies in Java Edition. Mechanics Tridents are the first weapon in Minecraft to have two methods of dealing damage to mobs or players. They can be used as either a regular melee weapon or as a ranged, throwable weapon. To throw the trident, you must hold down the attack button, which will display a charging animation (similar to the bow). When the button is released, the trident will be thrown at a speed based on how long it was charged. Unless a trident has the "Loyalty" enchantment, it must be retrieved after it is thrown before it can be used again. Tridents are similar to bows, in the sense that they are thrown relatively the same distance as an arrow is shot. However, a trident's advantage is that its speed is not slowed when traveling through water. Repairing a trident is similar to repairing other weapons in the game, as you must combine them with another trident by crafting or through the use of an anvil. Unique enchantments The trident has four exclusive enchantments, which cannot be used on any other item: *Loyalty - Causes the trident to return to the player after striking a target (cannot be applied along with the "Riptide" enchantment). *Impaling - Deals additional damage to aquatic mobs such as fish and Guardians. *Riptide - Thrusts the player forward when thrown in water/rain (cannot be applied along with the "Channeling" enchantment). *Channeling - If used during a thunderstorm, lightning will strike any mob hit by the trident (cannot be applied along with the "Riptide" enchantment). Trivia * Striking a player or mob with lightning from a trident's "channeling" enchantment is the only lightning attack in the console versions of the game. It's also an easier way to get charged creepers in those versions. * When a trident with the "loyalty" enchantment is returning to the player from a long distance, it appears to have a rope or chain of some kind connecting it to the player. * An un-enchanted trident deals 9 damage to a target, even more than a diamond sword (which only deals 7 damage). *Before the full release of Bedrock Edition, when turning on the "experimental gameplay" option, the trident would appear to be floating in the air above the user's head, while it was being aimed. *When throwing at the lowest height, and it hits a player, it will still do full damage. *Using the Riptide effect while it is raining and while gliding with an elytra is currently the fastest mode of transportation in Minecraft (apart from command effects or teleportation). *Throwing a trident in the Void will make the trident lost in the void, even with the Loyalty enchantment. Gallery Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Mob Drops Category:1.13 Category:Projectiles